


When the Cat Tagged Along

by lionbornandbred



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I'm trying to heal your hearts bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionbornandbred/pseuds/lionbornandbred
Summary: She-ra, except with Catra.





	When the Cat Tagged Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasdecoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hold on; don't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670485) by [pasdecoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur). 



Catra's furred hand gripped mine tightly as we snuck into the hangar. Rows a rows of skiffs lined the walls, all empty. Catra pulled short behind me, then turned me to face her. 

"You still have the key?"

I smirked, then pulled the key ring out of my pocket, swinging it in front of her face.

"I never let go of them."

Catra grinned, sharp teeth showing, and shoved me playfully, "Finally, some part of me is rubbing off on you!"

Catra's ear twitched, and she stiffened. She pulled me behind a skiff and shushed me. We waited, and sure enough, footsteps and the voices of two men became known. I moved to stand in front of Catra, trying it hide her if the soldiers found us. If I got caught, I would be let off with a warning. But Catra...

I don't even want to think about what Shadow Weaver would do to her.

Slowly, the voices and footsteps receded until there was only silence. Me and Catra let out twin breaths, hers tickling the back of my neck.

"Let's get out of here before the next shift comes," Catra brushed it off the jumped into the skiff. She reached out to help me up, but I hauled myself up.

"Adora..." She whined.

"Uh-uh, you let me fall last time," I scolded. I inserted the key, and twisted. The skiff let out a choked roar. Catra and I froze, hoping no one had heard the sound. When no one came running, we relaxed.

"Adora, can I _please_ drive the skiff? _Please?_ " I refused to look at her eyes, knowing that her sad kitty eyes would force me to let her drive.

"No, not after you crashed us last night." Catra pouted, but I ignored her.

After driving it last night, maneuvering the skiff was easy. More than once, Catra tried to get me to give her the wheel, but I tuned her out. We reached a flat area of land, and the shadows of the Whispering Forest were distinguishable in the distance. I risked a glance back at Catra, and immediately regretted it. She looked at me with wide. dilated pupils, and her eyes glistened like she was going to cry. I sighed.

"You can drive," I mumbled, passing her the "wheel".

Catra whooped, "Thanks, Adora!"

"But only halfway, okay?" I said sternly.

She waved me off, "Sure, sure."

It wasn't exactly reassuring, but she already had the wheel. I can't do anything about it. Suddenly, the skiff flipped upside down, and I shrieked, grabbing on to a bar to the side of the skiff,

"Catra!" I screamed.

"I'm working on it!" She shouted back. Normally, I would have made a witty comeback. The thing is, hanging off the side of a old, upside down, skiff, was not normal for me!

As suddenly as it flipped over, the skiff righted itself. I stumbled forward to wrap my arms around Catra's waist, clinging to her from behind. Surprisingly, she didn't tease me at all.

"Adora? We have a problem."

"What?" I growled, _What did she do now?_

"The wheel's stuck."

"What?!" I looked up just before we crashed into a tree.


End file.
